In recent years, complex event processing (CEP) is known as a technique to process data collected one after another from various objects. Although the complex event processing may be referred to as event stream processing (ESP), here, the complex event processing is collectively referred to as CEP which includes the ESP.
In the complex event processing, data of various data items included in received data are processed according to a set rule, and a result according to the rule is outputted. The data item is also referred to as a property. For example, in the complex event processing, data of various properties included in received data are filtered according to a rule and outputted. Further, in the complex event processing, a plurality of rules may be set and processing may be performed according to the rules in stages.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-212227 is an example of related art.